Rewritten Destiny
by Sacred Dragonblade
Summary: A new chance to make history. A chance to make sure that the hurt can heal. A real chance, but is it worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1

Sacred Dragonblade: Okay I know that this is weird, but please hear me out. I'm NOT ditching my other work-in-progress. I'm simply adding another on to the mix.

Zane: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Sacred: Nope, but I'm doing it anyway.

Kai: At this point I'm not fighting her.

Sacred: Good cause it's pointless.

Kai: One thing though. About you other ones.

Sacred: Yes?

Kai: Why am I always the one you hurt!

Sacred: Because you're my favorite, so I have to make you suffer. Sorry.

Nya: Are you really sorry?

Sacred: Nope! On with the story!

??? POV: A large bling light was about to engulfed everything, despite all their effort. In that light was all the power that was needed to destroy Ninjago. And this time not even the ninja can't stop it.

"What do we do now?" Someone said.

"There's nothing we can do. That power is not something that can be stopped." Someone else said.

"All those people. We can't just let them perish like this." The first one said.

"Then there might be one way." A third said.

"What?" the first two asked.

"A specific spell. It will 'reset' everything." The third said.

"How will that help?" the second asked.

"That power is going to destroy the present Ninjago, no matter what we do. But if we reset Ninjago the power will disappear on its own." The third explained.

"Okay, but what will happen to everyone?" the first asked.

"They, unfortunately, will have their memories sealed and have to live different lives." The third looked away from them.

None of them said anything until the second said, "Do it."

"Are you sure?" the other two asked.

"It's better to not have memories and alive, then with memories and dead. Just do it."

The third nodded their head and walked to the front of the light. They rose their hands and closed their eyes. A strong energy surrounded their hands for a while until it spread until it covered all of Ninjago and with a flash everything was simply white.

Lloyd POV: For the record, I hate my stupid alarm clock. It was beeping so loud I'm pretty sure that everyone in our neighborhood could heard it. I slapped the off button and groaned.

I wished it was the weekend already. I really don't want to go to school.

I got up, rubbed my head, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

My mom was putting a plate filled with buttered toast on the table. My dad wasn't there, probably went to work, but that didn't bother me. He usually leaves early in the morning so he could get home before dinner.

"Morning." I said, grabbing a couple.

"Good morning. Are you ready for school?" she said, sitting down.

"Not really, but it's not like I can't go." I said, then waved her goodbye while eating.

I quickly finished it, grabbed my bike, and took off. We didn't live that far from the school, but it was still faster to bike than walk. Though by the time I got there I knew that I was earlier than usually because almost no one was here.

I sighed and locked my bike. Suddenly someone hit my back hard.

I jumped back and tried to hit whoever it was. He easily blocked it and said, "You really like to throw a shot at me."

It was Kai.

Kai was one of my first friends I ever made since starting high school. I probably wouldn't have talked to him if he hadn't approached me himself.

"Kai, why the heck do you always do that?" I almost yelled at him.

"Why do you always freak out when I do?" He countered.

There is no hope in arguing with him. He never gives you anything and takes away anything you do have

"Anyway I'm surprised you're here this early. I thought you would destroy your alarm clock again." That actually did happen. and that resulted in me getting grounded and having to buy a new one.

"Ha-ha. Nah I just thought more people would be here." I said as we walked inside.

Our school was a huge academy-like building that stretches with only one floor instead of multiple floors.

"Anyway, why are you here so early?" I asked as I put my bag away.

"I got bored at home." He said, locking his hands behind his head.

"Again?" This time not convinced by his answer.

In the few times that I or the others got here early he always beats us here. Nya, his sister, said that there's nothing wrong at home. We all tried to figure out what it was that made him come here, but failed.

"Yep. Are you ready for the English test?"

I froze and said, "Yeah."

"You forgot, didn't you." He said, seeing right through me.

"Yeah. Completely." I sat dodown in my desk and flipped my head on it.

"Dude, you probably should do some last-minute then." He was trying hard not to laugh, which I silently thanked him for.

I manage to get a fair amount down, with Kai's help, and wasn't as worried as before.

The teacher walked in a few minutes and it started. I did struggled a bit, but I don't think I bombed it. At least I don't think I did.

I groaned when the bell finally rang.

"So not feeling sick great?" Kai asked when he walked over.

"Don't ask. Let's just find the others." I grabbed my stuff and we left.

??? POV: It seems like the spell worked well. However, it also seems like a few still have their memories. This is an interesting situation that we have here. I wonder if they can keep certain individuals out of saving Ninjago this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacred Dragonblade: I'm so sorry for disappearing for so long! I honestly didn't think I would be gone, but I have been having trouble making interesting chapters I think you will enjoy, plus the finals I just finished didn't help. Though the chapters might have to remain spaced out until I get back into a groove again. Sorry again and enjoy!**

Lloyd POV: They others were waiting in the lunch room by the time we got there. Nya and Jay sitting beside each other at one of the tables. Kai glared but said nothing. At first, when he learned about their relationship, he was against it. But he backed off in order to prevent Nya from coming at him with a large hammer.

Zane was trying to show Cole something, but, judging from his confused look, he wasn't getting any of it.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down. Kai went to get some food.

"Hey Lloyd." Jay said. He was eating a very big taco.

"How was the English test?" Zane asked, looking up from his computer.

"Torture." I moaned. Kai came back with two trays with hamburgers and fries. He truly a good friend.

"I'm sure you did better than you thought." Zane said.

"Maybe, but until then I'm going to assume the worst." And I started to eat. Thank goodness the school food was good.

"Anyway, are you guys ready for math and computer studies?" Kai asked.

"Not really." Cole said. He gave up trying to understand what Zane was showing him and sat down to eat. He had a couple pizza slices and chocolate cake.

"Well at least I'm not the only one thinking that." I said.

We all dove into our food without saying anything else. As we finish the whole building suddenly jolted. We managed to stay in our seats, but a teacher came running and said, "Everyone! We are evacuating the school! A terrorist attack is happening close to here!"

I stood up fast amd we aall ran out.

"Where are we going?!" Nya asked loudly. Her hand trapped in Jays'.

"My place! It should be safe!" I didn't look back.

We grabbed our bikes and tore down the streets. Finally we made it to my house, and nobody was home. We all were panting and huffing when we stopped.

"Are you sure coming here was safe?" Jay asked, after getting his breath back.

"Yeah, I think so. Plus better here than back at school." I said.

As we were locking our bike Zane said, "Where is Kai?"

We all looked around and he wasn't anywhere.

"He was right beside me when we left the cafeteria." Nya said.

"That's right. But I don't remember him getting his bike." Cole said.

Then it hit us.

"Please tell me he didn't stay behind." Nya said.

"Why does he do things like this?" Jay moaned.

"I don't know. What should we do?" I held my hands on my head. I was starting to panic a little.

No one answered. I could feel my heartbeat beating in my throat.

"We need to go back." Nya said, grabbing her bike.

"What?! Nya that's crazy!" Cole said.

"Agreed. We don't know anything about what's happening up there." Zane said.

"Maybe, or maybe not. But my brother is there and I'm going to find him." She glared at all of us.

"Well you're not going alone." I said, grabbing my own bike. I probably shouldn't being doing and neither should she, but I have to agree with her. Kai is our friend and he needs help." The others slowly nodded and grabbed theirs.

We raced back up the hill and pass the cops that were blocking the roads. They did yell after us, but we ignored them. Probably not the best move to make ever, but I'm sure they won't know who we are. Right?

Finally we got back and what was happening isn't what I thought would be possible.

There was someone dressed in black and red ninja clothes and armed with two katanas was there. He also had a red mask and hood on so I couldn't see his face. He was running like a ninja would around a column of black flames that was consuming everything around it. I thought it was a terrorist attack.

The ninja guy stopped amd jumped at it. He slashed at the center and landed at the other side. The column stopped and disappeared. Right where it was another guy was kneeling. He was a pitch black figure that had dark purple and silver armor, and he had a large black glowing sword.

He got up and swung it towards the other guy. Red, I'm just going to call him that, jumped up, twisted himself, and got him clean in the back. The guy roared in pain and shot black flames from his hands and got Red in the face.

He fell back and groaned in pain. The bad guy, I assume, stood up and said in a hollow voice, "Looks like I win this time Master of Fure." The stare he was giving sent shivers down my spine.

Red quickly turned and shot normal flames and knocked him back to the other side of the school. He got up amd leaned over panting. His mask was still burning and he suddenly realized that.

He dropped his sword, quickly pulled it off, and slapped the black flames out. He sighed when it did and looked in the direction the guy flew, which gave us a clear view of his face.

It was Kai, but slightly different. His glowing amber eyes were the same as ever but now a small scar was over his left eye.

We just stood there staring at him. He just shot fire out of his hands! He just fought with a pitch black guy! What is happening!

He tied his mask like a scarf and picked up the sword he dropped. Then he saw us. And he was also shocked.

"Guys? What are you doing here?!" he said, walking towards us.

"We thought you were in trouble, so we wanted to help you." Jay said, still shocked.

"More importantly. What just happened?! Since when do you fight and shoot fire?!" Nya amd I yelled at him.

"You saw all that." Again he looked shocked. But before he said anything we heard a very loud roar.

"What is that?" Cole asked.

"Oh no. You got to go." Kai said and started to push us.

"Do you know what that is?" Zane asked.

"Yeah and he's probably mad. You've got to hurry." He was now running and pushing.

"Could you at least explain what's happening?" I said.

"I promise I will if you go, now." He pushed away and drew his other sword.

"We're not leaving you." Nya said.

"Yes. You. Are." He said in a strong voice. And he took off, lowered on the ground, and jumped.

It was more of a giant leap over the school. Right in the direction of where he sent the other guy.

We just stood there. Our friend is basically a superhero that fights and can shoot fire. And he wants us to leave him in a fight that he's struggling in.

"We're following him right?" I asked.

They all nodded immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai POV: Today didn't turn out the way that I thought it would go. First this guy decided to attack the school, then my friends came back after learning I stayed behind. As it turns out we all managed to keep our eagerness to be in harm's way.

"Having trouble?" someone said, musically.

I turned around and saw... her, great. She was sitting on a tree branch above me and was in her usual black ninja uniform that had its usual streaks of dark purple paint. Her extremely long smoky brown hair was tied in a braided ponytail with some that was loose and somewhat covering her right eye. Her forest green eyes were filled with their usually amount of mischief. I didn't see her double-headed sword, but I had no doubt that she had close by.

"Jewel, what are you doing here?" I had no time to deal with her.

"Trying to help. Come on Kai, we're supposed to be friends." She said, pretending to pout. I simply stared at her.

"Okay, and I was also interested if your friends and sister managed to find out the truth. Dd they?"

I moaned, thinking once again how bad my situation was. "Yeah, so I'm taking that as a yes." She said, gracefully leaping down.

"Listen, could you just go back to headquarters? I have enough to deal with already."

"Aw. Please let me help Kai. Regina never let's me go out anymore. I'm tired of being cooped up inside all day." She slowly collapsed on the ground. She is the most dramatic person I have never known.

"No. If I did let you help I would never hear the end of it. Now, go back." I said and turned away from her. Just in time for the enemy to let the another incredibly loud roar.

"He sounds really mad. Maybe turning him into a rocket wasn't the best plan." She said, jolting back up.

"Well, it was either that or let him turn me into a human s'more."

"S'more are good. Plus there are worst ways to perish." How can she get on my nerves more than Jay?!

"Also, though I don't want to be the bringer of more bad news, but your friends are getting closer." She said, pointing towards the tech building behind us.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Those guys never listen!"

This is bad. If they see me fight anymore then they'll be at risk. But I can't let him cause any more damage than he already has. Think Kai think. How can you keep them away long enough so they don't see you fight?

... I've got it!

"Okay Jewel. I guess you do get to help after all." I turned to her. She looked shocked.

"You need to stay with my friends and make sure they stay here and out of harm's way. Okay?" I said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Ha, that's easy. But you sure that you can handle Mr. Personality over there. It doesn't seem like he's in a friendly mood." She said, looking behind me.

"I'll be fine. I already contacted Master and Regina. They'll bring reinforcements and, hopefully, explain them away." I let go of her and faced back towards his general direction.

"Okay, but I don't think that it's fool proof." She said, mockingly.

"Just make sure they don't get themselves killed, and then maybe I'll say I brought you with me and that you didn't sneak out."

"Fair enough. Don't die!" she said. And with that I took off.

Heading into certain doom and possibly destruction. Just another day in the life of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd POV: As it turns out Kai didn't just wear that ninja uniform for show. He was the fastest in gym class, but this is on a whole new level. He somehow managed to get on the other side of the school in mere seconds.

"How the hell did he get so fast!" Cole said, nearly screaming that.

"Well I'm guessing that the uniform means that he is physically fit and advanced in many ways." Zane said.

"Still, we need to find him and make sure that he's safe. So, I can kill him myself." Nya said, we all know how true that is.

"Try not to kill him until we get some answers, please." I said.

Finally we reached the courtyard outside the tech building. We saw a huge cloud of smoke. However, when we tried to get closer a faded light purple wall appeared right as we can right into it.

"What the hell is that!" Jay said, holding his nose.

Someone suddenly started laughing hard behind us. We looked around and saw a girl sitting on a tree branch.

"That could not have been more perfect." She barely said before bursting into more laughter.

"Ah...what?" I asked.

"Aw...nothing. But I guess this proves that...well. Anyway I should introduce myself. I'm Jewel and your friend asked to make sure you stay put." she said, then gracefully leaped down. I'm guessing she had the same training as Kai. Yet another thing to ask him about.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain the wall." Zane said.

"Of course you say that. Well, the simplest way to explain it is that's a part of my power."

"Power?!" we all yelped.

"Yep." She didn't seem at all concerned about out reaction.

Suddenly a roar pierced all of us and was quickly followed by a scream. A scream that I knew all to well.

It was Kai and it wasn't good.

But before any of us could react Jewel did. Her wall disappeared and she rushed to the next building.

I didn't know her well, but from what I figured out from her behavior she isn't someone that gets freaked like this without a good, or in this case bad, reason.

"We have to follow her." I said, but I didn't wait for a response. I took off at my top speed and hoped that I would make it in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai POV: After leaving Jewel I raced to… him. I knew that we should have dealt with him sooner. Now the possibility of them getting more exposed to there past lives is extremely high. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. Just focus Kai, you have a job to and you need to focus.

After listening I sensed his energy and turned sharply, took out one of my swords, and striked. One of his darkness spikes came out at me at that moment. I blocked it in time.

"And here I thought I had the drop on you." he said, appearing out of his shadows.

"Not a chance." I said, taking out my other sword.

"You truly believe you can handle me by yourself. Even the green ninja could barely keep up with me. What makes you think that you will stand a better chance?" His smirk was the definition of cockiness.

"Well, one, the green ninja beat you. And two, who do you think helped train him?" without wasting another second I launched myself at him.

I managed to graze his shoulder before he moved. He hissed and nailed my side, sending me down the hall. It temporarily knocked the breath out of me. I quickly recovered and dodged his next attack. I created a flame in my hand and threw it at him, it hit the ground beneath him, and a plan popped in my head. I lit my hands on fire and charged at him again.

I threw several punches, making it seem like I was trying to hit him. In reality I was aiming for the ground under him, trying to make it unstable so it would collapse underneath him. He blocked my frontal assault and pushed me back. However, I managed to land on my feet, lit up my hand, and punched the ground with all my strength. My plan worked and he fell through the floor.

I sighed and stood up. He might not be gone, but at least that should keep him down until the others show up. But right now that's not what I'm worried about. Lloyd, Nya, and the others saw me fight and use my power yet it didn't awaken their memories. I'm not sure why they still don't have their memories, but making sure they stay safe is the top priority.

I started to walk away when I heard chuckling.

"Did you really think that would work?" he said, behind me.

I turned around just as he shot a blast of purple fire at me. I screamed, that is the worst pain I have ever felt.

It knocked through the wall and several feet. I could barely feel my body except for a tingling sensation where the blast actually hit me. I moaned and raised my head. Just in time to see his sword in front of my face.

"This is exactly how I thought this would turn out. Now, Master of fire, let's end this once and for all." he said, and raised his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd POV: Jewel freaking out has definitely put me on edge. And that screamed was Kai and he sounded like he was in extreme pain.

"Do you think he's okay?" Nya asked, running beside me.

"I don't know, but I'm not the one to take chances. Let's hurry." I said, quicken my pace.

We continued down the hall and finally came to a room where a lot was happening.

The same shadow guy from before was now fighting Jewel and she was good. She had a double-sided sword and raised it in time to block one of his blows. She kicked up and hit him in the chin. That unbalanced him and she kicked him in the stomach and that sent him back into the wall. She sighed and started to turn around but he threw a giant clump of stone at her and hit her dead center in her side.

She didn't go flying but she did collapse. She was panting heavy and holding her arm. The shadow guy walked up to her and raised his sword, but a punch from something fast stopped him.

It was Kai.

He was also panting hard and had several cuts all over. He lost one of his swords, but was still standing. He cleared his throat to stop panting and helped Jewel help. They continued to fight the shadow guy.

He growled and saw us. He smirked and said, "Looks like I have more targets to play with."

Kai and Jewel both quickly turned and saw us. They both looked shocked and both pushed him back and raced to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kai asked, looking panicked.

"We were worried Kai. you can't actually expect us to sit still when we heard you scream from miles away." Nya said. Now she looked mad.

"I told you I would explain everything once this was over. Now you guys have to get back." He said , and started pushing us.

Suddenly a loud crash shook the room and we fell to our feet. Kai and Jewel managed to stay standing. The shadow guy was back up and literally fuming.

"I have had enough of this." he said and this weird shadow-like power increased, engulfing the room.

Jewel slammed her sword into the ground and a shield circled around us, protecting us from it.

But not before one of them wrapped itself around Kai's leg. It pulled him towards himself. Right before that it lifted him up and knocked him into the wall, which knocked him out. He looked at him while he was hanging. He looked at us, smirked, and vanished right there.

With Kai in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd POV: This is the worst day ever. First I find out my best friend is the same as a superhero and then lose him to a clearly evil guy.

Even now I'm not sure what's going to happen. Jewel took us to, what I assume, her car. A giant black Hummer that really surprised me. Now we were driving to who-knows where things are going to happen. Jewel hasn't said anything since she tried to follow them.

She wasn't the only silent person. No one was talking and the only sound is Nya's quiet crying.

Finally we arrived at the place she was taking us and opened the door for us.

We were outside of town and at a very… unique building. It was shaped like a pirate ship with a dragon head at the mast. She took us inside and it was very hi-tech and old-fashioned at the same time.

"Um… what are we doing here?" I asked, nervously.

Before she could answer someone's footsteps started thumping against the ceiling above and it went to the staircase in front of us. A woman came around.

She looked very mystical. She had long, flowing dark red hair, deep soft brown eyes, and a deep, perfect tan. Her long dark crimson dress had openings at the sides of her legs that showed off long black boots. A large necklace covered in rubies hung around her neck that match her garnet laced bracelets.

When she saw us and who we were with, her expression turned to frustration and said, "Jewel, care to explain what they are doing here?" even her voice is elegant.

"Well it's not like I had a choice. Kai got captured right in front of us." The sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"Oh dear." she said, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh dear is right. I've contacted the… others about this. They're going to clean the mess there while we give them the basic stuff." she said, then walked over and slumped down on a couch next to the wall.

"Wonderful. This is exactly what I wanted to do today. Also didn't we just have a talk about you sneaking off."

"It worked out. I helped keep them safe." Now she looked nervous.

"Whatever. We have more important things to deal with. Please, take a seat. We'll explain some of what's going on." she gestured towards a big table.

We took the seats and Jewel came over and sat at one end of the table while the woman took the other.

"Well, first, my name is Regina and you have met Jewel. We have been a part of a secret group that included Kai."

"We know that." Zane said, nodding along.

"Then you have seen his and Jewel's power, correct?"

We all nodded.

"Well you also have similar powers, as well training."

That was Not what I was expecting to hear.

"We have powers? You do realize how crazy that sounds, right?" Cole said with Jay nodding in agreement.

"Yep, but it's true." Jewel said, putting her arms behind her head.

"That doesn't seem logical. None of this does. Nothing that has happened is possible." Zane said, thinking hard about this.

"I understand that it's hard to comprehend, but everything that we have told you is the truth. And the reality of this world." Regina said, in a very convincing tone.

"Still it's not scientifically possible and just plain fantasy." Zane continued to say.

Jewel groaned and got up. She walked over to him, pushed him back, poked him in a random spot, and it opened up to show that he was really a robot.

"Is that scientifically possible?" she said, and sat back in her spot. He didn't respond and just stared at himself.

"We have a robot friend." Cole said.  
"Nindroid." Regina and Jewel both said.

"So we are ninjas?" I asked, not sure how much more I could take.

"Yes." Regina said, calmly.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why don't we remember any of this?" Nya said.

"We can explain that." Someone said behind us.

We turned and gasped our loudest gasp all day. It was my parents and uncle.


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd POV: Okay. I have had enough surprises for one day.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Wu? Are you serious? You knew about all of this?" I said, standing up.

"Yes, but we couldn't tell you." Mom said, coming over to me. She rubbed my shoulder and it took all of my self-control to not to push her away.

"And why is that?" Nya said, also standing up.

"After last time we didn't want to take any chances." Uncle Wu said, standing beside Jewel.

"Last time? There wasn't a first time." Jay said, joining me.

They all looked at each other, but said nothing. They were clearly hiding something else. Why won't they just tell us?!

"Okay, I think the jig is up guys." Jewel said, and sighed.

"Jewel" Regina said, her face saying to not say anymore.

"Oh come on Regina. It's not like we can keep this under wraps anymore. They need to know." she got serious, dead serious.

"She's right. And we all know it." Mom said. She looked right at Uncle Wu and Dad.

"Tell us what?! Kai's in danger and you're worried about these secrets you're keeping from us! You already lied to us about Zane. What else are you keeping from us? Why are you acting so cold?!" Nya yelled. If she hadn't I definitely would have.

Zane took a sharp breath and started panting hard. The look of his was filled with confusion and shock. He grabs the table so hard it looks like it would crack.

"Zane? You good?" I said. Regina was at his side.

"Well well well. Looks like someone is awake." Jewel said, leaning back.

"What are you talking about? Zane's been awake all this time?" Cole said, looking just as confused as Zane.

"True. But I'm talking in a different sense. Don't worry, he'll be fine in a few moments. It just takes a second for everything to settle back in." she said.

Zane's breathing is slowing back, and he closes his eyes and leans back. His grip on the table loosen.

"Zane?" Jay said, standing up himself.

"I'm good. But still a little confused. Why did you wait this long?" he asked, looking at Uncle Wu.

"That is a long story in of itself. But right now the others want answers for what just happened. Correct?" he said, looking at us.

"That's an understatement." Nya said, crossing her arms.

"Nya, please calm down. You can trust them." Zane said.

"I thought you wanted answers like us?" she said, looking betrayed.

"And he'll give them to you. Just be patient." he said, remaining calm.

"Okay. Question one, why have you been lying to us?" she said, clearly not sounding calm.

"We, alongside your brother, were just trying to protect you from those that would do anything to destroy you." Dad said, putting his arms behind him.

"Who?" I said.

"People that are dangerous." He said, not looking at me.

"Telling them will help us find Kai." Zane said.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused. I thought you were in the same position as us Zane?" I said.

"Not exactly. But…" he tried to say.

"Not exactly? Now you're telling half-truths! What is going on?" Cole said. He looked like he was about to hit something, just like Nya.

"I remember our lives from before. That's what happened." he said, facing him.

"Our lives?" I asked and looked at Uncle Wu, Dad, and Mom.

"If you're not going to do it I will." Jewel said. Then she got, walked over to a drawer, got something out, walked back, and dropped it on the table. It was a framed picture that looked slightly old.

It was us, all of us, even Jewel and Regina, in the same uniform as Kai was just different colors.

"What does this mean." I said. I don't know why but my heart was racing now.

"This is who you really are Lloyd, Nya, Cole, Jay." Mom said, rubbing my shoulder again.

After she said that Cole jerked and backed up. Jay and Nya went to his side as he started panting just as hard as Zane did.

"What is happening?" I said. Panic was starting to set in.

"It's fine. This is totally normal." Jewel said, now standing next to me watching Cole.

Once Cole calmed down he looked at Uncle Wu and said, "I remember."

"Thank goodness that you do."

"And, quick question. Why was Kai the only one you told?" he asked.

"What?" Jay, Nya, and I all said at the same time.

"You three. I understand your confusion. What's happening is that their old memories are awakening again."

"That doesn't really help." Nya said.

"Nya, it does. It means if you remember then it can lead us to your brother." Zane said.

She started to shake her head when her face changed. She also started panting. Jay tried to help her but she was already calming down.

"Okay, I'm okay. But Kai isn't. We have to help him." she said, sounding more worried than mad.

"We're trying, but he hasn't left any trace behind." Dad said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You're looking for him? How?" I asked

"The… man that took him usually leaves a clear trace, but now he has covered his tracks. The only person that could find him still doesn't have his memories." Mom said.

"Who is that?" Jay asked

"Him." Uncle Wu said, nodded to me.

"Huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Lloyd POV: They were making less and less sense. Something happened to Zane, Cole, and Nya and that made them believe in something. The only one other than me that hasn't is Jay. And now they are saying that I have some sort of power that could lead us to wherever Kai was being held by the mysterious guy covered in weird shadows.

And the strangest thing is that none of this surprised me at all.

"So what is my so-called power?" I asked, sarcasm intended.

"That is hard to explain Lloyd. All we can really say that is certain about your power is that it's connected to Kai's. That connection will help us." Mom said.

I sighed. They are not the best at explaining. At all.

"Listen, the best thing we can do is put you two in a training situation that could help you remember." Uncle Wu said, then started to walk to another room.

"That's your cue to follow him." Jewel said, then yawned. Regina whacked the back of her head and said, "This is not an appropriate time to yawn."

"Like I can help it." she snapped back. Only to get another whack.

Jay and I looked at each other and then followed. I could hear Nya start to talk again when we left the room, probably talking about Kai. Uncle Wu took us to a large room that had racks of weapons next to the door. There was also a small platform on the other side.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking around.

"The dojo." he said. Then he handed me a sword and Jay a pair of nun-chucks.

The sword was a long katana that felt perfectly balanced in my hand. Jay was swinging the chucks around and somehow wasn't hitting himself.

"What are these for? Not that I'm complaining. These are cool." Jay said, then hit the back of his head.

"These are yours. I was just holding onto them for you."

"This was mine?" I don't remember ever owning a sword before.

"From before." he said. Walking onto the platform.

"What do you mean from befo-What!" I tried to ask before a knife came flying at me.

I closed my eyes and heard a click. I opened them and saw I deflected the knife.

"How? What? Huh?!" I said, completely shocked.

"A ninja's instincts never go away." he said, smiling. Did he throw the knife to see if that was true?

"Can I do that?" Jay asked, pointing to himself.

"Not in the same way, but yes."

"Awesome!" he said, excited.

Awesome is one word for what is happening.


	10. Chapter 10

Lloyd POV: Deflecting a knife is pretty awesome, but that still didn't really explain things.

"So I can deflect a knife. How does that help?" I asked.

"You and Jay will fight…" then Jewel came down from the ceiling, how and when did she get there? "Jewel and that should do some good."

"How will that do some-" Jay tried to say but she pulled out her double-sided sword and rushed at him. He jumped to the side, like Kai, held up his nunchucks, and blocked her next blow.

"Never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting you again like this, Blue boy." she said.

"Blue boy? That's my nickname?" he said, struggling.

"For me at least." she then kicked him in the stomach. Then came at me.

I raised my sword and blocked, but her forceful attack knocked me to the ground. I groaned and something happened. I took a sharp breath, pushed her and me up, dealt her some blows. The kind that were like Kai's. Then a sharp headache hit me. I moaned and Jewel took that chance, and knocked me into the wall.

"What was that?" I asked when the pain went away.

"Your battle instincts taking over." she said, then continued.

Jay got back up and, after a moment's hesitation, charged at her. I joined him and we tried to deal some blows. She blocked everything that we did.

"Is that it? I expected more from the famous Lloyd and Jay." Jewel said.

As she said that everything turned wavy. It was like everything was stable, but not at the same time. Then the images came. It was in my point of view and at high-speed like a movie. They were all rushing at me. I could still see what was happening in front of me, and it seemed like Jay was in the same position as me. The headache came back and it was more intense then before. It felt like my head was about to explode and the images wouldn't stop.

Then it stopped. Everything stopped and it became clear. The shadow guy, Kai fighting, what was happening. It's happened before.

With me.

With all of us.

Jewel came down with her sword. I stopped it right before it hit me. I twisted my hands, disarmed her, and kicked her back. Jay got back to his senses, tripped her, and knocked her into the floor.

She gasped, then laughed and said, "That was fun while it lasted."

He got off her as I walked over. We looked at each other and grasped each other's forearms like a high-five.

Wu came over and said, "It seems like you remember again."

I do. The Serpentine, learning my future, turning older, meeting my mom for the first time, training with the others, saving my dad.

"I remember everything. Time to save Kai." I said. I am Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, and I will save him.


	11. Chapter 11 Final

Lloyd POV: Even though I have my memories, powers, and skills back there were definitely some things that still didn't make sense.

Wu took Jay and I back to the others.

When Mom saw me and asked, "You remember?"

"Yeah, now explain to me why you didn't try to tell before Kai was taken by him." I said, putting my hands on the table.

"We decided that you all deserved to live a normal, however long or short it was. We never suspected that you would learn it like this." dad said.

"If that's true then why did you tell Kai?" Nya said.

"We didn't. He never lost his memories." Regina said. I remember how we met her. During a mission concerning some rogue Serpentine. She was finishing up with them. She helped us with the ones that managed to get away after revealing that she was the elemental master of manipulation. She also introduced us to Jewel, who is the master of protection.

"How is that possible?" Cole asked.

"We don't know. We think it's because he was with me and Jewel when I started the reset." Regina continued. I remember that too.

An enemy had released a large amount of deadly energy before we could stop them. Regina had the idea to use her power to reset Ninjago so the power would disappear on its own. I didn't know that memory lost was a side effect of that.

"Then who was Kai and Jewel fighting? He seems familiar now." I asked.

They looked at each other and Wu said, "It was the Overlord."

"What?!" we all yelled. We have to deal with him still.

"Yes, unfortunately." Wu said.

"Do you know where his base is?" Jay asked.

"Not currently." Jewel said, once again relaxing into her seat.

"That's where you come in Lloyd. Your connection between your power should lead us straight to them." Dad said.

I nodded, but before that we got ready. Sensei Wu had kept all of our ninja gear and weapons for us. It feels nice to be in this uniform again.

Once we got on his trail we immediately took off. Luckily for us they weren't too far off from the city, but they were also deep underground. As soon as we got close we sneaked in. It didn't look like he had no followers here so that's a plus. But still no sign of Kai yet.

"Where is he?" Nya whispered

"Not here." Jay answered.

"Thanks Jay. That helped a lot." She said, looking annoyed.

"He's probably just up ahead. Let's hurry." I said, continuing.

Finally we got to the main room that was shaped like an arena. Kai was in a cage that was hanging from one of the chains on the ceiling.

He was leaning his back on the bars with his arms crossed. The annoyed look on his face told me that he was done being there.

Then He came in. The last time we saw the Overlord in a human-like form was when Zane sacrificed himself.

He walked to the center, looked up at Kai, and said, "Still comfortable, I hope."

"Yeah, feel right at home." Kai responded, dipped with sarcasm.

"Good. I would feel bad if it were any less." Then he laughed his signature laugh. He is very creepy.

"You are definitely going to regret keeping me here. Once the others get here-"

"The others? You mean the ninja? They don't even remember who they really are. How can they even hope to come close to me?" he said, then laughed again.

Oh you are going to be extremely surprised.

"Here's the plan: Nya and Jay, you will get Kai out of that cage while the rest of us distract him until you join us. Then we take him down once and for all." I said, and they all nodded.

Cole, Zane, and I quietly jumped onto the chains. Kai saw us and blinked. When Nya and Jay jumped to his chain he looked up. He smirked slightly and nodded to us.

Then we jumped down, our weapons, and I said, "I think we can get close enough."

He turned, froze for a second, and then said, "I should have known. You ninja never know when to give up, but that doesn't matter. It's just the three of you and I have one of you as my prisoner."

Kai, Nya, and Jay, timing it just right, jumped down and took out their own weapons. Seems like the Overlord didn't feel the need to take Kai's swords.

"Looks like our numbers just doubled." I said, pointing my sword at him. Then we charged.

I jumped up and slashed downwards. He blocked the strike, but couldn't when Cole nailed him in the back with his powered up fist. He roared then swirled me around, directly at him. That knocked us both back and Zane froze his feet in place. He looked down while Kai, Jay, and Nya all landed a heavy blow at all sides. He burst into purple flames, melting the ice, and charged at Zane. He tried to jump to the side, but the Overlord reached out at him and threw him into the wall. Jay kicked him away while Nya checked on him. Kai slashed at his back while he was focused on Jay, in which he roared at the pain.

He summoned a fist full of purple flame and swung it at him. Kai backed away, avoiding the fist. I got back up and shot an energy ball at him, which got him in the chest and knocked him into the wall. All of us regrouped and prepared ourselves.

He got out of the wall and tried to stand up, but fell down. Looks like all of our hits have taken its toll on him.

He laughed with a cruel smile on his face.

"What's so funny? I thought you hate losing." Kai said, pointing his sword at him.

"That's right. And who said that I'm losing?" he said, looking up. Even covered in shadows he looked beat up.

That doesn't make any sense. We won and he's beaten. In his own place, even if it was empty and quiet…

Wait.

Oh no.

"We have to get out of here!" I said. They got it immediately.

He laughed loudly as we ran down the halls. Soon we heard an explosion behind us. He wanted us here so he could take us all out. Even at the cost of his own life.

We made it out just time, but we didn't stop until we made it back onto the deck of the Bounty. We were all panting when we did. Jay collapsed then started to laugh.

After a few moments of thinking that he had lost it we joined him. It wasn't the first, and probably won't be the last, time that we almost blew up.

"Let's try to not do that again." I said, calming down.

"Agreed. It was not a fun walk in the park. Being kidnapped and forced to hear him go on and on about how 'great' he was." Kai said, and sighed in relief.

Mom, dad, Regina, Jewel, who was told to stay on board by everyone, and Sensei Wu came out and greeted us.

"When the bomb went off we were worried. Thank goodness that you're alright." mom said, hugging me.

"We're fine. The Overlord is finished, for real time." I said, pulling after a few moments.

"Hopefully." Cole said.

"Right. But at least this is over now." Kai said.

"Yes. Now we can discuss the issue of you keeping the truth from us." Nya said, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Uh Nya I can explain.." he said, nervously.

"You got that right." she said, and pulled him away. He mouthed help, but we are powerless to save him. As soon as the door closed we could hear Nya punching him hard and heard something crash.

"I feel bad for him." I said.

"Yeah." everyone else said at the same time."

The end.


End file.
